


Vegemoite isn't noice

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nutella, Vegemite, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidental breakfast switching results in a fluffy sort of bonding moment with the sharpshooter of Team Fortress. </p><p>The POV may be a bit odd and jumpy, I apologize. </p><p>This was for a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegemoite isn't noice

He had slept in his room in the base. It was a bit too chilly to stay in his van all night at this point in time. Plus, his fridge was empty. At least the base had food and somewhat decent heating. He scratched his hip, grunting lowly as he blinks forest green optics. He didn't mind being up early, he just felt uncomfortable waking up in the base, he preferred his van. Away from Scout's obnoxious laughter and Spy's French stink. 

His feet make contact with the cold, hard floor. It was early, about 6 or 7 AM if the intense sunlight shining through his curtains gave any indication. He didn't have a clock in here, he had a small alarm clock back in his van. He'd already laid down by the time he remembered it, he was so used to waking early though, it didn't really matter.

He wore a pair of old sweatpants to sleep, but was shirtless. It was just cool enough to where he had to pull his button-up on in order to walk about the base comfortably, otherwise he went shirtless when ever he damn well pleased. His fingers slipped a few buttons closed as he moved to leave his room. He makes his way to the kitchen, his long legs carrying him in fewer steps to his destination. His hair was messy, frazzled compared with it's usual somewhat slicked backness. 

He plugs in the toaster, already well aware of what he wanted to eat. A fried egg, cup of coffee and a piece of toast with vegemite. He takes out a frying pan and an egg from the fridge. He kept two containers of vegemite around at all times. One up in the cabinet next to the Nutella spread, and one in his van. He would get it and the toast in just a second. He was distracted, but he wasn't ignorant or deaf. When you come down, he turns to look at you. Having heard your faint footsteps plodding along, the fluffy socks you normally wore dulled your footsteps a decent bit, but not completely. 

"'ello there. Mornin'." He was polite, morning voice super raspy. You smile, rubbing sleep from your eyes. You walk over, standing next to him, looking at what he was fixing. "I guess I wasn't the only one interested in breakfast, huh?" He gave a soft smile, nodding his head as he cracks the egg straight in the pan, throwing the shell away and washing his hands of the egg goo. 

"Oi'm not gonna be in your way, am Oi?" You shake your head, deciding on fruit and yogurt, and a sneaky bit of toast and Nutella. You wouldn't need the stove for anything this morning. You look over to see he has the vegemite down. You snarl your nose but don't say anything, you didn't need too, as he saw your facial expression, fighting back a laugh. 

"If you could share the toaster with me, that would be great." He watches you stretch, your arms meeting the sky as you dip into the fridge, pulling out a container of vanilla yogurt and some blueberries and strawberries. 

"Oi'm foine with sharing. Could you maybe put a slice in for me as well?" You hum a yes as you give the berries a rough chop and add them to the yogurt, stirring it well. You eat a bit of it while you get out the bread, and your own favorite spread: Nutella. 

"Wot's wrong with vegemoite?" He asks out of the blue, looking up from setting the coffeepot. You blush slightly, clearing your throat. He must have seen your less then pleased face earlier when you spied the the can of nasty... You didn't wanna offend anyone, but... 

"It's gross! It tastes like wild ass!" He busts out laughing this time before he controls himself, wiping at his eyes where he was pretty sure there were some tears there from that outburst. 

"Oi reckon it's not for everyone. Oi didn't actually loike it as a kid. It sorta just grew on me as Oi got older." You listen to him as you plop two slices of bread in the toaster and then push the button down. He'd since took up his egg, and was eating on it. "Oi can never cook this bloody thing the same way every toime... S'good today, other toimes I damn near burn it." 

He grumbles to himself as if you weren't there, a bad habit of his. You can't help but snort in amusement. "Heh. You're complaining again, Sniper." He realizes what he was doing and he snaps out of it, flipping a hand through his hair as he polishes off the egg. He was in the middle of berating himself.

"Sorry about that... Oi 'ope Oi didn't put you off or anything." You made a "nah" gesture, shoulders jerking as the toast pops up. He comes over with two butter knives, one for you and one for him, along with a cup of coffee in his free hand* "There's still plenty of coffee left, if you want some. And 'eres a knoife. So your toast isn't contaminated bui moi vegemoite." 

You hissed, shying away. "Thanks for making me feel like an asshole..." He bumps his elbow against your side, his facial expression hard to read for a moment. He almost looked disappointed. 

"Don't feel bad. Loike Oi said before, Oi didn't loike it at first either, and not many people loike it. That's foine. Oi'm not gonna force you to eat it." Your cheeks warmed again as you watched him for a moment before looking away.

"Thanks." You take a knife, opening the Nutella as he opens the vegemite. "S'fun to sneak it on the spooks fancy little biscuits though. Heh, that's a laugh and a half." You giggle softly, movement syncing with his as you smear your respective pieces of toast in goodness. A smokey smell enters your nose. It's not the vegemite, or at least you don't think it is...

Sniper sniffs, having smelled it as well. He looks over at the stove, cursing as he notices he had left the burner on and there was a small flame dancing atop the coil. He sets his toast down, as do you. You panic a bit but he quickly grabs a pot lid, clapping it down on the fire, snuffing it out fairly quickly and easily. He sighs. 

"Well, that's a 'ell of a way to start the bloody day..." He flips the burner off. "Oi 'ope Oi got it put out fast enough that the others didn't smell it." He waves at the tiny bit of remaining smoke, it wasn't too bad thankfully. 

"I'm just glad it didn't get any worse then that. Mmm, maybe we can relax and eat our toast now?" He turns to you, still a bit worried about the smoke. He absent-mindedly reaches for his toast, coughing quietly into his elbow. 

"Yeah. 'opefully. Wot do you 'ave planned for the day?" You were looking into his addmitedly pretty eyes as you grabbed your piece of toast as well, gesturing to the table, you and him sit down across from each other. "I usually chill with Pyro or relax in my room when we're not fighting." He nodded, looking to the ceiling. 

"Oi'll probably tend to moi guns. Oi've been a bit lazy recently an 'aven't cleaned 'em loike Oi should." He goes to bite into his toast, reminding you of the yumminess you were holding. You take a small nibble, both of you freeze though. Eyes wide. You whine, dropping the toast onto the table. 

"Oh my God!" You screech. Sniper could taste the super sweet, hazelnut and chocolate spread. Smacking his lips he sets the toast aside, seeing your reaction makes him nearly choke on it. 

"We picked up the wrong toast." You gag, sticking your tongue out, going cross-eyed as you look at it. Expecting to see mold or something growing on it. "Hahaha! Oh come on now, you're not gonna doie from it!" 

"You don't know that! I can feel myself dying slowly from the inside already! Ugh! Bleh! Oh my God, it's so bad!" He stands, getting you some water to rinse your mouth with, taking his piece of toast back and eating it in two chomps. "Good stuff." He chuckles, eyeing you. "Oi'm sorry you got that, luv." You pout, having gargled some of the water after downing some of it. 

"It's OK. You didn't do it on purpose. We weren't paying any attention to what we were doing." He reaches over, patting your back gently. "Oi may 'ave to try some more of that Nutella stuff. Oi kinda loiked it." You push at his arm playfully, rolling your eyes. 

You pick up your toast, sighing pleasurably as you bite into it. "That's better! Let me show you the ways of the not vegemite, Sniper." You gesture, like a dork as he shakes his head, laughing fondly. "Anytime, luv."


End file.
